


And For a Moment all the World was Right

by dayishujia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Royalty, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Royalty, Shiro takes a chance, Slow Dancing, Star-crossed, mentions of Arranged Marriage, not really tho, rehearsal dinner, wedding party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: The crown prince apparent, Keith, was about to be married and his best friend Shiro has a confession to make.





	And For a Moment all the World was Right

**Author's Note:**

> for a wonderful anon on tumblr: _For sheith prompts~do what you want with it :) 'I need to tell you that I love you before it's too late'._
> 
> i just had to write this one today. i saw the prompt as soon as my alarm went off in the morning and i knew, if i wrote nothing else today, i'd write this.
> 
> the title is a lyric from [The Dance ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztmZKMdr154) by Garth Brooks, who is like, the ultimate inspiration. i definitely recommend listening to the song while you read or after or something, it sorta adds something to it, imo  
> 

“So here you are.”

Shiro turns to see Keith standing below the garden archways. Behind him, the party was still in full-force despite the late hour, casting a glow over his features and lighting his black hair like a halo.  

At the sight of the prince, Shiro couldn’t help but smile. 

Two years his junior and a whole head shorter, Keith was the eldest child of the king and queen and was deemed the heir apparent. He had his mother’s soft features but his father’s temper; his mother’s wisdom but his father’s impatience.

Keith approaches him leisurely and loosens the knot of his tie. The smile still graces Shiro’s face as he shifts, scooting down on the bench so Keith could sit next to him.

He does sit next to him and, even with the few inches separating their shoulders, Shiro could almost feel his warmth. 

Keith sucks in a breath, his chest swelling with it before slowly exhaling. He looks out, over the lush gardens of the estate. Music from the party inside drifted to their ears, filling the silence.

“So,” Shiro hums. He kicks a stray pebble with the toe of his shoe. It bounces against the stone terrace with a gentle sound. “Tomorrow.”

Keith sighs. His shoulders slump as he repeats, “Tomorrow.”

Shiro glances at him. He leans forward so his elbows rests on his knees and watches the prince carefully, smiling a little as he asks, “Are you ready?”

Keith only shrugs.  “Don’t think I’ll ever be.”

“She seems nice, though,” Shiro says but he’s not really sure if he truly means it. He turns to gaze back at his feet. “The Princess.”

“I guess.”

“She’s pretty.”

Keith chuckles. He tugs at his tie again, pulling the knot lower over his clavicle. “Not my type.”

Shiro looks away from Keith and over the garden. In the sparse light, he could almost make out the red of the roses, the blue of the violets. Lanterns glow in the distance, casting a warm glow on the trees and bushes. 

It was all so beautiful, mind-blowingly so. 

But Shiro’s heart was troubled, as was his mind. He did attempt to honestly enjoy the party, but he just couldn’t bring himself to. So he congratulated the members of both royal families, he greeted all the right people, even gave a speech after dinner.

He did what he was supposed to, as a Baron, a Best Man, and a friend of the groom-to-be. No one could expect anything more from him. 

“What are you doing out here?” Shiro asks eventually, breaking the silence between them. “You should be enjoying your party.”

“Not much of a party if you’re not there.”

Shiro chuckles at that, his heart feeling light for a moment. Keith laughs quietly too, knocking their shoulders together.

Silence settles over them once more. Inside, the song changes and the guests laugh and cheer. Sounds of the garden echo in Shiro’s ears, crickets and cicada song, the wind in the leaves. He turns to Keith.

The sudden movement beside him makes the prince jump. He looks at Shiro with eyes wide as saucers, but settles as he realizes it was just Shiro and waits for him to speak. 

“I need to tell you something,” Shiro admits, voice quiet as a whisper. His tongue is thick in his mouth and he has to force the words out.

Keith chuckles, relieved. He playfully punches Shiro’s shoulder as if to punish him for making him worry. When Shiro doesn’t say anything more right away, Keith’s easy smile bends to a frown. “What is it?”

Shiro swallows heavily, throat working past the knot forming there. “I…” he pauses, buying time. He debates with himself; does he really want to say it, to reveal his secret? “I need to tell you…” his voice fades. His eyes search Keith’s, looking for any hint that he should stop.

He doesn’t see one. 

“I need to tell you…” he starts again. He braces himself. “That  _ I love you _ ... before it's too late.”

Shiro closes his eyes. He’s not sure he wants to see Keith’s reaction, his expression. But he does open his eyes after a moment and checks.

Keith was quiet. His eyes were lowered but he was still turned toward Shiro, so he takes that as a good sign, that he didn’t just ruin their friendship. 

“I…” Keith’s tongue wets his lips. Shiro’s eyes follow the movement. “I love you, too.”

Something warms in Shiro’s heart, forces a smile to his face. It’s a minor victory that changes nothing.

He reaches out slowly, so Keith could move away if he wished, and tentatively touches the prince’s cheek with just his fingertips at first, then the palm of his hand. Keith leans into the touch.

“Dance with me,” Shiro says. That’s what makes Keith finally look up at him. “There’s music and…”

“Okay,” Keith croaks. “Okay.”

Keith stands first and pulls Shiro to his feet. He loops his arms around Shiro’s waist, holding his wrist behind his back. 

After getting over the initial surprise, Shiro mimics Keith’s position, wrapping his arms around his waist, palms against Keith’s back. There’s some space between them as they hold each other and sway to the beat of a song that’s barely there, a respectable space that neither of them dared to enter. 

They swayed slowly in the moonlight and the glow of the party. Shiro holds Keith’s waist gently and smiles when he dares a glance at his face.  

When the song ends, they step apart. 

Keith ducks his head and sniffs, wiping his hand over his mouth. “I’m so sorry.”

Shiro cocks his head and chuckles. “Whatever for?”

Keith gestures around them. “This,” he explains miserably. “All of it.”

“Don’t be. This,” Shiro gestures between their bodies. Keith’s eyes follow the movement closely, then looks incredulously at him when Shiro continues, “ _ This _ was more than enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](lilmissginge.tumblr.com)


End file.
